


Drabble Collection: Boots 'n Bombs

by Oddport



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddport/pseuds/Oddport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solly 'n Demo, Jane 'n Tavish, Boots 'n Bombs. Drabbles featuring two of the more explosive members of the Teufort Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection: Boots 'n Bombs

It was a bright day on the Scottish moors, a rare thing indeed. Tavish took a deep breath, savoring the crispness of the air. After six months in Teufort the chill of autumn was a welcome change. The sun was shining, warblers were warbling, and Mum was on a pensioner's holiday in Ibiza. Life couldn't be more perfect.

Standing on the edge of a small cliff, he leaned forward on his walking stick, resting his chin on his hands and scanning the horizon. Off in the distance was the sea, that vast expanse of water that currently separated him from the reality of his employment with RED. A light breeze whispered around him, gently playing at the edge of his kilt and making him glad of the sweater he’d opted for this morning.

He’d missed this. The quiet, the calm, the complete lack of the insanity that drove him through a case of Scrumpy in less than a week...

“These mountains are pathetic!”

Well… Some of the insanity had followed him back.

Tavish turned around to see that Jane had finally caught up with him. Somewhere near the loch the American had gotten distracted by what may or may not have been some sort of beastie that he’d need to take care of before returning to work, while Tavish had continued his walk. Now Jane stood beside him, arms crossed, back straight and Tavish could imagine the scowl under the ridge of the helmet. He’d put up with it for now; after all Jane had agreed to the kilt.

He had fantastic legs.

“These little hills couldn’t hold a candle to proper American mountains.”

Jane had arrived yesterday, and was still full of the nervous energy he carried with him into every skirmish. Tavish had hoped that a good night’s rest would help the man relax and get him out of the mindset of Soldier. But it hadn’t, and despite the three hours worth of hiking, the tension still remained. Perhaps it was time for some drastic measures.

“Are ye speakin’ ill of my native land there, Jane?” He added some extra punch to the words, hopefully just enough to get the Soldier to bite. “If so, I’ll have to demand satisfaction.”

“Satisfaction?” The helmet turned to look towards Tavish.

“Aye.” Raising up to his full height, Tavish. “Satisfaction.”

A grin started to play at the edge of Jane’s mouth. “I will not admit the superiority of any other land over the purple mountains majesty of the USA, and no skirt-wearing nancy is going to make me say otherwise!”

“Then I’m thinkin’ that ye’ll be needing a lesson in Scottish hospitality.” Picking a fight was an odd way to break tension, but that was part and parcel of the strangeness that was Jane Doe. Sometimes a good tussle was just what was needed.

“Bring it, cupcake!” The grin broke fully over Jane’s face as he punched a fist into his open palm.

“Then on the ground.” Tavish dropped to the damp earth, his heels planted in front of him. “On the ground.” He repeated when a confused look crossed Jane’s face. “Yer in Scotland, ye daft loon. We’re gonna settle this in the Scottish way: Maide Leisg.”

Jane settled himself on the ground across from Tavish with a grunt.

“Feet in front, heels against mine.”

They settled in, boot to boot and Tavish laid his walking stick across their toes.

“Grab on.”

Thick fingers wrapped around the stick and Tavish positioned his own hands on either side of Jane’s.

“When I say ‘go,’ start pulling.” Tavish directed. “First one to pull the other man off the ground wins.”

He gave Jane a moment to process the directions. After a minute, Jane’s fingers adjusted their grip, and the man settled himself further into the ground. “Then let’s do this!”

“Alright. Then one… two… three, GO!”

Both men jerked back, legs pushing against each other’s and arms straining to pull the stick. Jane’s helmet had fallen back giving Tavish a view of those intense blue eyes that were burning with the thrill of competition. All that nervous energy poured into pressing against Tavish, thighs straining to push his legs straight. All strength and no technique, but Jane was compact and stubborn as an ass.

“I hope you’re actually trying,” Tavish goaded, “‘cause I’ve seen little girls put up more of a fight.”

Jane growled and dug his heels further into the soft ground, shifting his hips to try and get better leverage on the stick held between them. Tavish’s eye widened a little as he was pulled forward, and had to push hard to keep himself on the ground. On both sides of the face off arms started straining, muscles twitching and knuckles turning white as hands held the stick in a death grip. A bead of sweat started forming at Tavish’s temple and Jane’s nostrils flared.

“Is that the best ye’ve got?” Tavish poked again. “I might as well be dealin’ with a wee scout if this is all ye can do.”

Jane gave a hard tug, rolling back and suddenly Tavish found himself yanked forward hard enough to send Jane tumbling back to find himself with a lap full of Scot.

“HA! Once again America triumphs!” Jane let out a triumphant laugh, flopping back with Tavish laying on top of him. He continued chuckling as they lay there, the tension finally broken, with Tavish smiling down at him.

“Aye, I suppose ye have, ye git.”

He settled himself on Jane, who seemed content to lay there and let the stress of the past six months drain out of him.

“Tavish?”

“Yeah?”

“My butt’s getting soggy and there’s a draft in this kilt.”

“Ah. Then I suppose we should head home. A warm fire and a glass of Scotch will warm ye right up.” Tavish rolled off of the other man, extending a hand to help Jane back to his feet. They dusted themselves off and started on down the hill.

“I think I have a better idea.”

“Aye?”

“How about a warm fire and a bed full of Scot?”

 


End file.
